


The Final Roar

by MidnightTsuki



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this for my English assignment, Inspired by Shrek (Movies), Movie: Shrek (2001), Shrek - Freeform, Shrek References, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTsuki/pseuds/MidnightTsuki
Summary: Sometimes the world will roll you in ways you never thought possible.I wrote this for English, basically it’s an alternative ending for the shrek movies, where shrek ends up alone. Very sad, 10/10 people will cry. Please read this my dumb ass read this to my English class please laugh at my suffering





	The Final Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this at the start of 2019 for my English portfolio (I’m a senior). Initially started as a joke between my classmates and I, saying I’d write about Shrek, but in the end, I actually went through with it. I just got my grade back 10 minutes ago, and I got high Merit, which is the equivalent of a B+ or A- in American grades (I think).
> 
> I would’ve uploaded this sooner, but the portfolios take a while to get marked as it’s an assortment of pieces I’ve written, and I didn’t want to post it until after I’d received my grade as otherwise when they search the internet for plagiarism, they’d come across it here, and I’d have to explain my AO3 account to them, and I’m not in the mood for that.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. The teachers comment at the bottom of the marking schedule said "excellent idea, absolutely loved it", so Mr Baker, thank you, you skinny legend.

**TEXT 2: Creative Writing**

**TEXT IDEA: To show internal conflict influenced by society**

**PURPOSE: To show a dark twist on a childhood classic**

_ (Thought I’d include the briefing thingy) _

The rain fell from the sky, splattering across the muddy swamp. The solitude he had once craved, no, needed, was now eating him. He looked around his shack, faintly illuminated by the candles he had crafted. Despite all the clutter, his house still felt empty, reflecting how he felt inside.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his green, slimy, unappealing face staring grimly back at him. Letting out a sigh, he turned around to face his prison, knowing he had to follow the same old boring procedure he’d restricted himself to. Eat. Dress. Hunt. Scare off the villagers. 

The villagers were the worst part. They outcasted him for his differences, forcing him to live alone in the middle of the forest. Each day they would mob around his house, cornering him like a mouse in a cage, leaving him no escape. Picking at him like a scab for the things that made him different, targeting him over the fact that he was merely just a grotesque ogre destined to live out his days alone. They always asking where he was going, what he was doing, but never how he was doing. That was all he wanted. Somebody to care.

The only thing that pushed him on each day were the words a wise man had once told him. He couldn’t recall who, but the quote went something like this. “Somebody once told me, the world is gonna roll me.” Every day he felt that he was being rolled by the world, robbed of a normal life that those around him took for granted. 

The sky rumbled in unison with his stomach. He slowly sunk his teeth into the bland slice of toast he’d made. Bland, like everything else in his The taste stale bread and mould engulfing his taste buds, causing him to suppress the urge to throw up. As a bolt of lightning struck the ground outside, he felt a shudder roll through his body. It was a cold day, and it was only going to get colder. All he wished for was to bundle up and wait till he was older. Because when he was older, maybe things would be different. Maybe people would understand the pain he went through each and every moment of every single day.

Despite having eating a full breakfast, he still felt painfully empty inside. He craved companionship, after having been deprived of it for so many years. Was this how he was destined to live out his days? Alone, cold, tired, in the middle of his swamp?

In the distance, he heard a roaring. Not the roaring of the clouds, or the roaring of a dragon, but rather, the crowds, the boards of people who routinely confronted him on his own land. He could hear their shouts and cries getting closer and closer, as his heartbeat grew louder and louder. Dread filled his stomach as he opened the door, stepping out and looking up to the sky, letting the rain soak his tear stained face. The villagers stopped outside his fence, merely metres away from where the he stood.

“Halt, you beast!” The leader yelled, holding up a flaming torch with a shaky hand. “Don’t come any closer!”

“You’re on my property.” He said, taking a step towards them, causing a fearful gasp to escape some of the villagers.

“We’re here to kill you!” The same villager said, his voice cracking in fear.

He took another step forward. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Stop! I’m warning you!” He cried, signalling for the others to raise their weapons.

He looked around once more, contemplating the scenario that was already playing in his head. It could all be over. It would all be over. He let out a broken sigh, before stepping forward once more, collapsing to the ground in defeat. Shrek couldn’t go on any longer, he had roared his last roar.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed it, honestly, all feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
